


Airport shopping spree

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:19:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4029886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard Way hates the airport life and the small cruddy job he has. How does one person change this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Airport shopping spree

     The click of heels big and small, load and soft vanished down the mostly empty halls, a cough of a buisness man echoeing down the long corridor. Hushed voices from slumped figures that sat there for days. The daily bustle of long lines. The thick scent of someone's morning coffee. New mothers holding newborns against their shoulder, trying to put an end to the wailing of the child with not much luck. The weirdest things were brought out into existence. You just never knew exactly what you would see. Just another day at the airport. A low hum left Gerard's lips, staring down at the comic lying in front of him, fingers curled around the pages as his eyes scanned the colorful page. It was a slow day in the shop. Well, it was always a slow day in the shop. Who even buys things at airports? Not like Gerard actually wanted someone to come in. Airport travlers were a mess of sweat and migraines.

"Fuck! I have an hour what the fuck do I get?!"

Gerard got up from his slumped position to see a short guy looking frantically through the contents on the shelves.

"Uh...Hi. Can I help you?" The guy turned with a grin on his face. He was cute. Not just cute. Fucking hot. He had dark shaggy hair that was scattered across his forehead, A few piercings, a whole bunch or tattoos and really tight black jeans. Subconciously, Gerard fixed his loose hanging dark hair.

"Thank god someone else is here. Ok! So, I'm going to this holiday family gathering thing. I need gifts to bring." said the stranger

"By the way, I'm Frank."

"I think we might have a few things. How many gifts do you need? By the way, I'm Gerard." He said, walking out from behind the counter and over to Frank who was looking at his gloved hands as he counted his fingers, The nails painted black and chipped near the ends.

"Well, Mom. Dad. Uncles...Like 10." Gerard's eyes widened

"Geez." Frank's face glowed for some strange reason

"It was more last year. By the way, You're cute." Gerard turned bright red. Who the fuck even was this guy? And how did he already get the blushing advantage.

"Ok...Um...We have a lot of pots and shirts...I think your family might like those." Sooner this guy leaves the better.

"Sounds good!" Victory! Gerard grabbed the ten items and rang them up, recieving the cash from Frank and handing him the gifts. Frank didn't leave.

"Remember when I told you you were cute?"

"It was like a minute ago, Frank." Frank turned red

"Yeah..but You seem really cool and you're cute. I-"

"So, you're asking me out right?"

"Maybe..." Gerard smiled softly and nodded, pulling out a slip of paper from a stack of papers. Thank god it was a blank paper. He wrote down his phone number and slid it across to Frank, who took it eagerly.

"By the way, Thank you for the excelent service."

"You're welcome, Frank. See you soon." Gerard couldn't help but love the small airport as Frank ran off.


End file.
